


I thought you never asked

by whalien_spence_52



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, tw: mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/pseuds/whalien_spence_52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine end up stuck in the same elevator. They finally get the chance to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you never asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Vic's post: It’s supposed to take place when they’re in the elevator, I have this whole image of them having a discussion, and then Kurt’s like “I knew you’d move on and that it would hurt when you did, but nothing could prepare me for the guy who was supposed to be the love of my life dating the guy who threatened to end it.” and then everyone’s cries.

“Hold the elevator, please!” Kurt regretted saying it as soon as he got into the elevator. “Oh.”

“Kurt.”

“Blaine.”

As the doors closed and the elevator started moving, they both remained quiet. Kurt leaned against one of the walls, trying to avoid eye-contact, as did Blaine. They hadn't even reached the next floor, that the elevator stopped abruptly.

“Are you kidding me?” Kurt snorted, trying to push the button for the ground floor again. He pushed the help button too, but nothing happened.

“There's no service in here.” Blaine said, re-pocketing his phone.

“Amazing!” Kurt kicked the wall of the elevator before leaning his back against it and slowly sitting on the floor.

“Kurt, I know you're slightly claustrophobic, but I need you to stay calm, okay?” Blaine said, his nervousness betraying him.

Kurt sighed, bringing his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees. “You remember I'm claustrophobic?” He asked.

“Of course I remember, Kurt. Of course.” Blaine answered, his brow furrowing.

“You don't seem to remember what Karosky did to me, since you're dating him...” Kurt spat.

Blaine snorted, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, Kurt? Now?”

“Yes, now.” Kurt deadpanned, looking up at Blaine. “You know, I knew you were going to move on and I knew it was going to hurt, so I tried to prepare myself for it, but, god, nothing could have prepared me for seeing who I thought was the love of my life dating someone who threatened to end it.”

Blaine just stared at him, biting his lower lip and fidgeting with his hands. “I thought...I thought you forgave him?” He whispered.

“That doesn't change a thing.” Kurt almost yelled, getting up and looking Blaine in the eyes. “You forgave Sebastian, right?” He said, pointing a finger at Blaine's chest.

“What does Sebastian have to do with this?” Blaine took a step back, looking offended.  
“Well, what if I started dating him? Wouldn't you think I had gone completely insane?”

“Kurt, that doesn't make any sense!” Blaine yelled back.

“Neither does you and Karosky dating!”

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, their breathings heavy, their hands clenched in fists.

“Why are you doing this, Kurt? Why?”

“Why? Because the guy I loved is now dating the asshole who taunted me and threatened to kill me in highschool.”

“That's none of your business anymore, Kurt. You broke off the engagement. You can't control me.”

“I never called the engagement off.” Kurt shook his head, brushing off a single tear from his cheek.

“Yes you did.”

“No.” Kurt looked away, sniffling.

“Kurt, you threw the ring at my face telling me to leave.” Blaine laughed, no trace of humor in his tone.

“Yes, but if you hadn't run away, you'd probably had seen how much I regretted doing that. Because I didn't actually mean it, Blaine.”

“You didn't mean it?” Blaine laughed again, blinking fast. He always did that when he was about to cry. And Kurt knew it.

“No. I just had a bad day and you were getting on my nerves and...”

“I was always getting on your nerves, Kurt.” Blaine looked away. He sat on the elevator floor, resting his back against the wall and looking back up at Kurt.

“You know,” Kurt started, sitting down as well. “after everything you put me through you'd think I hate you. But I don't. I still love you.” He whispered the last part.

Blaine sighed loudly. “Wow.” Blaine shook his head. “After all I put you through? It's always about you, isn't it?”

“You ran away, Blaine.” Kurt stopped himself from adding anything else, seeing the hurt in Blaine's eyes. He studied Blaine's face, while they both remained silent. Blaine hadn't changed much, but he had never seen him this sad and distant. Not even after their first break up. “Blaine...” He tried to take his hand and Blaine let him, looking down at their hands.

“You want the truth, Kurt?” He asked in a whisper. “You want to know what I did after I...ran away?”

Kurt nodded, squeezing his hand.

“I tried to kill myself.”

His words echoed in the silence, Kurt opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Blaine let go of his hand, looking away again. “Don't.”

“Blaine, I'm just...”

“Don't you dare pity me, Kurt. Not you.”

“Blaine. I'm not...I'm just...” Kurt stuttered. He brushed his cheeks, forcing himself to stop crying. “I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have...I'm just...I didn't mean all the stuff I told you and I didn't want to hurt you, but I did. And I'm terribly sorry, Blaine. But I also tried to call you and apologise but you never answered, Blaine. I tried but...”

“Your call actually stopped me from doing it, you know?” Blaine's lips turned up in a smile, even if it didn't reach his eyes.

Kurt took his hand again, intertwining their fingers. “It did?” He whispered hopefully.

“Yes.” Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. “I wanted to hate you. I wanted to make you pay. God, Kurt, I almost did it. But then you called and I realised that I couldn't hate you. Even if you kept hurting me, I just couldn't. And I remembered how upset you were when Karosky tried to do it. And I couldn't.” He sighed, sniffling hard. Kurt brought up his free hand and brushed away the tears on Blaine's face, letting it linger on Blaine's cheek. “I never answered because I thought you wanted to tell me that you never wanted to see me again. I assumed you hated me.”

“See, that's always been our real problem.” Kurt smiled at him, his thumb brushing Blaine's cheekbone. “We need to learn how to communicate.”

“Kurt.” Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. “I'm sorry. I really am.”

“I'm sorry, too, Blaine. We both made bad mistakes.”

“That we did.” Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

“Just...why Karosky? I don't get it.” Kurt asked after a while.

“I came back here, in Ohio, trying to start over. I met him at Scandals one night and we started talking. He's a better person, now, Kurt.” Blaine opened his eyes, looking up at him and bringing their linked hands in his lap, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter. “When I heard from Rachel you were coming too, I asked him to play along and, god, it sounds so childish and stupid now, but I just wanted to make you jealous, I'm sorry.”

Kurt snorted, resting his head on top of Blaine's. “Making me jealous? Why not Sebastian?”

“I don't know, Kurt. I was just really desperate. I just...I don't even know...I'm sorry.” Blaine sobbed, and Kurt's heart sank to his feet. He hugged Blaine to his chest, drawing circles on his back.

“Hey, stop apologising.” Kurt whispered in his ear.

“I am, though.”

“I'm sorry too, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry.” Kurt hadn't realised he was crying too. He sniffled, holding Blaine tighter. “Cause I screwed up. I'm the one that snapped at you and hurt you and I can't...”

“I forgive you, Kurt.”

“No.” Kurt shook his head, leaning away a little bit to look into Blaine's eyes. “No. You can't just completely forgive me like that. We need to work on this. We really do.” He said, his expression determined.

“Kurt.” Blaine whispered. He bit his lower lip, his brow furrowing and Kurt had to stop himself from leaning in and kissing it to make Blaine feel better. “Do you...do you want to give it another try? Us, I mean...” His eyes were so big, so sincere and full of hope.

Kurt smiled, leaning in and hugging Blaine tightly again. “Please.” He sobbed into Blaine's neck.

Blaine hugged him back and they just stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other and crying.

“What-what about Karosky?” Kurt asked.

“Dave will understand. We didn't even actually date after all.” Blaine answered, a small smile on his face. “You...you really want to try again, though, right?”

“Yes, Blaine, yes. Just...” Kurt hesitated, he disentangled himself from Blaine, looking into his eyes and holding his hands. “Two conditions: one, we really, really need to start talking and not just assume and without snapping at each other. The last part is mostly for me actually...”

Blaine shook his head. “I can have bad days too...”

“Yes, but you never yelled at me. I'm not saying everything is going to work out perfectly, but I really want to learn to talk to you when I have a bad day and not yell at you. I guess it's just because I've never had people to talk to like I do with you...”

“I think I should learn to actually talk to you too and not just bottle everything up...”

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea too.” Kurt's smile fell. “I mean, I don't mean like...just...”

“Kurt, breath.” Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt sighed, relaxing. “I just mean that you should learn to get mad at me for stuff too. I mean, not completely mad but just...we really need to actually talk to each other. And I really want to work on it. Together.”

Blaine nodded, smiling, his fingers brushing Kurt's skin. “What's number two?”

Kurt mimicked his action, caressing his cheek. “Don't you ever even think to do something as drastic as attempting...” Kurt trailed off, his voice cracking. “Just the thought of it...it makes me sick...” Blaine brushed away the tear before it could fall from his eye.

“I promise.” Blaine whispered.

“I don't care if you don't want to tell me everything, but if you even start to feel, I don't know, depressed or something, please just promise me you'll tell me and we can look for help together, seriously, you don't have to talk to me, but just, please, don't you dare leave me like that, as selfish as it might sound.” Kurt almost sobbed, squeezing Blaine's hand. “Don't you dare.”

Blaine shook his head. “Kurt, I promise. That was just a thought in a moment of desperation. I don't think I could ever actually do it. I'm...I'm starting to feel sorry I even told you...sorry.”

“No, no, hey, this is exactly what I meant.” Kurt brought Blaine even closer to his body, leaning in and kissing Blaine's forehead. “Don't feel sorry for telling me. You need to tell me this kind of stuff, okay? Or anything, really.” Kurt laughed softly. “Even weird stuff. Cause I might look like I'm mad at you or like I don't care, but I actually do. And I remember every little weird thing you have told me in the last few years.”

Blaine snorted. “Like what?”

“Like that time you told me you get turned on by birds because when you went on vacation with your parents in Italy, you learned that, in their slang, the word bird can stand for dick.”

“Oh my god. That's not that weird, though!” Blaine said smacking Kurt on the arm, his eyebrows turning into triangles even more.

Kurt just looked at him with his best 'bitch please' face.

“Okay, maybe a little bit!” Blaine rolled his eyes, but as soon as their eyes met again, they both started chuckling.

“Blaine...” Kurt sighed happily leaning in and resting his forehead to Blaine's. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kurt could feel Blaine's breath against his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Kurt whispered.

“I thought you never asked.” Blaine whispered back before closing the distance and kissing Kurt. Just when Kurt was unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, the elevator let out some rumbles before starting to move again. They looked at each other, getting up and adjusting each other clothes, Kurt straightening Blaine's bowtie.

“I think we should go back at mine. Dad and Carole are both out.” Kurt suggested, taking Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded, his grin reaching his eyes. “I also believe you have something that belongs to me.” He looked down at Blaine's shirt collar that was covering a necklace.

Blaine looked down as well, taking the necklace off. At the end of it, there was Kurt's engagement ring. “You want it back?” Blaine asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Kurt let Blaine put it back on his left ring finger, admiring it. “This doesn't mean we're getting married tomorrow and that we're okay. We really need to work on it and I really want to do it right this time.” Kurt said, his expression serious. “But I also like the feeling of the ring on my finger.” He smirked, kissing Blaine on the lips again. “Especially, since you're the one who put it there.”

“Mmmm and I'm so happy to have put it there.” Blaine grinned, leaving a kiss on Kurt's nose.

“Maybe we should get you one too.”

Blaine's eyes got even bigger, his hand squeezing down on Kurt's tighter. “Kurt! You don't have to...”

“I want to.” Kurt smiled just as the elevator finally reached ground floor, the doors opening. “First, let's go to my place, though. I really missed you and so did my dick.”

“I love you.” Blaine laughed.

“I love you too.”


End file.
